Heavy in Your Arms
by Twipi
Summary: Everyone ponders the consequences of their past actions and realizes that they can't take it back.  SONG-FIC AND A BIT OF A POEM to the song "Heavy in Your Arms" by Florence   The Machine.  Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boy in the Striped Pyjamas or the song "Heavy in Your Arms" or Florence + The Machine. **

**ALSO These technically aren't all the songs lyrics. It's a somewhat repetitive song, so I took out some of the repeats. So look up the whole song! It's really good!  
**

* * *

**Heavy In Your Arms**

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My beloved was weighed down_

_My arms around his neck_

_My fingers laced to crown._

Ralf couldn't take it.

He caused his son's death.

He pushed him away

And he ran into chaos.

He could be considered the murderer.

He was the brainwashing voice

Behind his son's actions.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My feet dragged across ground_

_And he took me to the river_

_Where he slowly let me drown_

Bruno didn't miss his father.

His father was the one who made him meet Schmuel.

Not that he didn't treasure the friendship.

But neither of them would be dead if it hadn't happened.

_My love has concrete feet_

_My love's an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles _

_Over the waterfall_

Schmuel cared for Bruno.

He trusted him.

He said they would save his father.

But they were lead to their death.

How could he trust again?

_I'm so heavy, heavy_

_Heavy in your arms_

_I'm so heavy, heavy_

_Heavy in your arms_

Elsa wish she hadn't married the monster.

The monster that killed her son.

The one who went with the wrong side.

The one who killed children.

The one who didn't understand the truth.

_And is it worth the wait_

_ All this killing time?_

_Are you strong enough to stand_

_Protecting both your heart and mine?_

Gretel wasn't sure if her mother could take it anymore.

Because Elsa was too busy trying to heal Gretel and herself.

Should she just move out and save her mother this pain?

After all, she was old enough, and her only brother had died.

_Who is the betrayer?_

_Who's the killer in the crowd?_

_The one who creeps in corridors_

_And doesn't make a sound_

But the real problem was the mindsets.

The thought of superiority.

The silent racism that killed innocent people.

Was there one true murderer in this case?

Who was to blame

For many's mistakes?

_My love has concrete feet_

_My love's an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles _

_Over the waterfall_

Shmuel wanted to be alive again.

To be out of the camp, and free with Bruno.

They could be friends again.

But they couldn't go back in time.

And fix the fact that they were naive.

_I'm so heavy, heavy_

_Heavy in your arms_

_I'm so heavy, heavy_

_So heavy in your arms_

Elsa couldn't take the pressure anymore.

She didn't know how to handle it.

So she blamed it on everything she could.

And she was smothered with it.

_This will be my last confession_

_I love you never felt like any blessing _

_Whispering like it's a secret_

_ Only to condemn the one who hears it_

_With a heavy heart_

So she told her husband how she felt.

She grabbed Gretel and they packed their things.

They left their home, and started again.

But one person was missing.

And that poor boy would never be back.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_my beloved was weighed down_

_My arms around his neck_

_My fingers laced to crown_

Ralf knew he lost everything.

Because he caused his son's death.

He caused the endless fall of his future.

And now he had nothing.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_But he never let me down_

_When he had me in his arms_

_My feet never touched the ground_

Bruno still had Shmuel in Heaven.

He would be okay.

But everyone he left.

Their lives would never be the same.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! It's kind of sad, but it's my first Boy in the Striped Pyjamas fic. It will probably be my only one, too, but this was interesting to write! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D **

**(oh, and check out the poll on my profile! Vote for your fave story of mine! It would make me very happy!)  
**


End file.
